Apoio de um Nara
by MirmoRirumuForever
Summary: Sakura é traída por Sasuke, e Shikamaru lhe faz uma brincadeira por tê-lo acordado com um grito. Mas quando souber o motivo do grito, irá apoiar Sakura?


Apoio de um Nara

Sakura andava por Konoha sem rumo, de cabeça baixa. Quem a visse de perto, notaria lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. O motivo era bem simples: Sasuke Uchiha. Há pouco mais de cinco meses, ele a pediu em namoro. E agora ela tinha acabado de vê-lo traindo-a com Ino. A pergunta que não queria calar na mente de Sakura era a seguinte: por que ele havia feito aquilo?

-Com certeza eu não sou boa pra ele!- murmurou ela, até que ficou de saco cheio. Já estava farta de sofrer por ele, e colocou tudo pra fora num grito. -VOCÊ NÃO SABE O QUE ESTÁ PERDENDO!

Na casa dos Nara, Shikamaru dormia tranqüilamente. Mas o grito que Sakura deu o fez dar um pulo de susto.

-"Quem é que está me incomodando agora?"- pensou ele, dando um suspiro irritado. Ele olhou pela janela e viu Sakura na rua. -Então foi a Sakura? Pior pra ela! E será problemático pra ela se livrar do meu castigo!

Sakura estava parada na rua frente a casa dos Nara, até que começou a se mexer como uma louca. Não estava mais triste, estava constrangida, pois todo mundo que passava olhava ela fazer isso. Ela não entendia nada, até olhar na janela da casa dos Nara e ver Shikamaru fazendo a mesma coisa que ela. Foi aí que entendeu.

-SHIKAMARU, PARA COM ISSO JÁ!

-VOCÊ MERECE POR TER ME ACORDADO COM OS SEUS GRITOS!

-E EU SOU ADIVINHA, POR ACASO? COMO EU IA SABER QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA DORMINDO?

-AQUI É A MINHA CASA, CASO NÃO TENHA REPARADO!

-DESFAÇA ESSE JUTSU JÁ!

-ME DÁ UM BOM MOTIVO!

-OU VOCÊ DESFAZ O JUTSU E FICA INTEIRO, OU EU VOU QUEBRAR A SUA CARA QUANDO ELE ACABAR!

-TÁ LEGAL, SUA PROBLEMÁTICA!

A ameaça de Sakura deu certo, pois Shikamaru desfez o seu jutsu. Mas ele saltou da janela e parou na frente de Sakura.

-O que você quer, Shikamaru?

-Nada não! Só vou dar uma saída!- ele ia começar a andar, mas algo o parou. -Por que está com os olhos inchados?

-Eu estou?

-Está! Até parece que estava chorando! E o que foi que você gritou agora há pouco?

Sakura ficou vermelha e nervosa.

-Eu... eu gritei que estava com fome!

Shikamaru arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Gritou que estava com fome na frente da minha casa?

Sakura deu um suspiro.

-Tá bom, Shikamaru! Você venceu! Não importa o que eu gritei, o que importa é que eu estava com raiva, ta legal?

Antes de Shikamaru perguntar o motivo da raiva, Sakura saiu correndo, enquanto voltava a chorar.

-"Algo me diz que eu deveria consolá-la! Putz, que problemático!"- pensou ele, indo atrás dela. Ele a seguiu até a barraquinha de rámen, onde ela tinha parado pra comer.

-Quando você vai parar de me perseguir, Shikamaru?

-Quando você me disser o problema! Se bem que, só de olhar pros seus olhos inchados, já dá pra adivinhar! Você brigou com o Sasuke!

-Quase isso!

-Como assim "quase isso!"?

-Eu o vi me traindo com a Ino!

Shikamaru arregalou os olhos, enquanto as lágrimas desciam que nem cachoeira dos olhos de Sakura.

-Eu não acredito nisso! Vem aqui, Sakura!

Sakura não entendeu, até Shikamaru a puxar para um abraço.

-Shika... Shikamaru...

-Eu entendo o que está sentindo, Sakura! Sinto isso agora!

Sakura ficou confusa. Ela olhou para Shikamaru, ainda abraçada nele.

-Sente isso agora? Como assim?

-Nunca contei pra ninguém, mas Ino e eu namorávamos escondidos! Até agora! Você não foi a única pessoa traída, Sakura!

Sakura e Shikamaru ficaram em silêncio, mas não soltaram o abraço.

-"Shikamaru... você também está passando por isso! Mas por que a Ino te traiu? Você não é de se jogar fora! Epa, por que estou pensando isso? E por que meu coração está batendo tão depressa?"- pensou ela, preocupada. Shikamaru sentiu o coração dela batendo forte.

-Sakura, você está bem?

Sakura olhou pra ele.

-Melhor agora!

Ela o beijou nos lábios, por impulso. Se sentia muito melhor. Shikamaru se sentia culpado no início, era como se estivesse se aproveitando da fraqueza de Sakura. Mas logo tirou esses pensamentos da cabeça ao se lembrar do que ela disse: que se sentia melhor. Depois de uns 30 segundos, interromperam o beijo e Shikamaru largou o abraço.

-Nos vemos por aí, Sakura?

-Nos vemos, Shikamaru!

Cada um foi pra sua casa, com um sorriso no rosto. Os traídos, agora talvez-futuros-namorados, se sentiam até melhores depois da traição. O amor não era mais problemático. FIM!!!


End file.
